


My Fairy King

by ravenously



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AKA Bucky is a moth fairy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fairy!Bucky, Fairy!Steve, M/M, Porn, These two dorks, and Steve is a butterfly fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenously/pseuds/ravenously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve have sex. Fairy sex is a little intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fairy King

Bucky sits hunched over his collection of spell books and journals, humming to himself as he writes down new information, scratches out old information- the spell itself is low energy, but still more than he and Steve have ever tried to use. He doesn’t want to mess it up, and he especially doesn’t want to accidentally hurt their human. It would be a waste of perfectly good magic. 

His antennae twitch when Steve walks in, and he turns to give him a jagged grin. “Almost there. Once I finish this we can- We can go out and look for our human.” 

Steve nods and has this excited look in his eyes, a set to his wings that only Bucky would ever know is outright enthusiasm. “Good. You’re sure it’ll work well?”

“Should.” Bucky shrugs and sets down the journal and the pen. “I’ve gone over it dozens of time. We do the spell, the human becomes like us. It’s- The human will look like us, too, but I don’t know what breed he’ll be. I think it depends on the human.”

“Huh. That works. So now we just gotta find a human. Easy.” 

“Yeah, sure, we’ll totally be able to snag the giant human easy as can be. That’s the tricky part.” His wings flare out a little when he yawns and sighs, methodically packing up the arrangement of books and his own journals into two separate piles. They aren’t even supposed to have books on magic. Not high-end stuff like this. Steve had stolen it from some high-branched’s personal library. Or something. Bucky didn’t ask questions, just looked ecstatic at having a starting point, instead of having to somehow make his own spell. 

Which would be near impossible- moths aren’t known for their magic. Especially not light magic, like this. Things done by the moonlight, sure, but that all tends to be darker, more insidious stuff that Bucky doesn’t need to touch for something as delicate as this. 

By the time he’s put the books and ink in a cubby, Steve is sprawled out over Bucky’s bed, and the set of his antennae can only be characterized as seductive. Bucky all but collapses next to him, fidgeting so he’s not crushing his wings beneath him. “What do you think the human will be like?” He asks, reaching out to brush a few strands of Steve’s hair away. 

“Dunno. We’ll find out when we get it.” Steve leans into the touches, his antennae brushing against the palm of Bucky’s hand. It always makes him shiver, the way the gossamer feelers touch him; if Bucky were more poetic, he’d say each antennae held a lightning storm within their confines. 

“It’ll be pretty. Not as pretty as you, of course… But still. Pretty.” Steve gives him a demure smile in response- he’d said the right thing. Bucky fidgets closer to him, his own wings trying hard not to vibrate at the possibility of taking Steve apart. 

As it is, he fails the moment his fingers touch the base of Steve’s wings; they’re so soft and powdery, like a dream, and they always make Bucky go mad. Clearly, Steve has gone mad, too, because he slumps and leans incessantly into Bucky’s touch. Were it anyone else, Steve would leap back; a butterfly’s wings are fragile, and one wrong touch can leave him grounded for days while his body works on replacing the dusty scales that get wiped away from touch. But Bucky has known and touched Steve for years- he knows to be careful. 

He knows to treasure and worship Steve’s wings as though they were god’s nectar themselves. Steve may not be particularly fond of his wings, too plain to be a beautiful butterfly, but to fragile to be respected among the other breeds’ communities, but Bucky thinks they’re gorgeous. More gorgeous than anything else in his world. 

Bucky rubs a soft circle where the wings meet back, and gives a predator’s grin at the shiver that runs through Steve’s body, his antennae drooping and flying up as though they don’t know what to do in the face of these bodily feelings.

“Yeah, couldn’t have that, huh.” Steve murmurs, strained like he’s trying to keep track of what’s going on. Bucky’s having a hard time too- it takes him entirely too long to realize he’s talking about the human and what it will look like. 

“No,” Bucky purrs, and leans in to rub his face against Steve’s cheek, his antennae brushing against Steve’s and making the both of them shiver and pant at the onslaught of over stimulation that touching causes. “It’d be impossible, since you’re the prettiest being on this earth.”

“Fuckin’ sap.” Steve mutters, and pushes Bucky away hard, to the point that Bucky slips backwards on the bed. Seems rude, but Bucky knows Steve just wants to start undressing him, painfully slow and teasing. 

Steve might be the one that gets fucked, usually, but they have no pretenses here- Steve is absolutely the one in charge. 

So Bucky lets himself be pushed and stays still, only moving to get his wings out from underneath his back- his own might be stronger than Steve’s, but he’s still got the fragile scales that Steve has, and it would be rightfully embarrassing to be grounded for days because of a fucking session.

He’s only wearing a soft tunic and leggings, and yet Steve still takes forever in letting him take them off. Kissing and licking and sucking into skin that makes Bucky writhe and beg for him to just _hurry the fuck up already, you goddamn punk._ When his pants are off, there’s a moment where Bucky thinks Steve is gonna lick and suck and touch the cock that immediately bobs up to the air, at attention, but then the fucker ignores it and moves on to taking his leggings off, each movement a give and take. 

If Bucky argues or moans for him to go faster, Steve pulls the pants up a little and the message is clear; let Steve work or neither of them get to have fun. 

The second Bucky is laying naked beneath Steve’s hands, he shoots up and licks into Steve’s mouth, so keyed up and energetic that his wings are starting to vibrate again. They only stop when Steve reaches back and moves through the fluff and fur of his back to rub and prod at the base of Bucky’s wings. The vibrations stop immediately in favor of shooting the fuck up in the air, held above both of their heads.

“We gonna move beyond kissing and touching wings like a couple’a fledglings?” Bucky asks, licking around Steve’s lips the second the words are out of his mouth. He could happily just sit here and make out for hours, if not for the pressing want in his currently needy cock.

“Be patient,” Steve says softly, but his hands slide themselves from massaging fingers into Bucky’s wings, moving upwards and then over his shoulders, moving down and down and down his chest, feeling the planes of his body and paying extra attention to where the fur turns to skin. 

For his part, Bucky tries to be very patient. The only time he squirms is when Steve finally gets low enough to tangle his fingers in the hair moving south, and then his hands are grasped around his erection and he’s moving up and down, and it’s too much and he can’t help the filthy moan that escapes his lips, the way his body hunches over and closer to Steve. The set of his antennae, his wings his body all scream Give me permission, give me permission, Steve, oh stars. 

The second that Steve moves away to get the oil, time passes in a blur. A blur of Steve lubing the both of them up- a gorgeous sight, a sight that should be memorized for all eternity, but is impossible when the one thought riding through Bucky’s head in these moments is I get to be inside him, I get to be that close. The intimacy is overwhelming, an absolute amount of trust and power that each man gives to the other. 

These thoughts always overwhelm him and threaten to make him spill over the edge, only coming back to himself when Steve straddles his lap and leans in for a kiss, murmuring, “Ain’t no human ever gonna treat you like this, Buck, I promise you that.”

And then- And then- Steve is lowering himself down on Bucky, face a picture of concentration while Bucky’s is a picture of bliss, his head thrown back, wings starting to vibrate again at the feeling of Steve around him, of himself inside Steve, so close, so fucking close.

Bucky moans, and can’t help the furious flapping of his wings at the feeling of hitting deep, deep inside Steve, at the sound of Steve moaning like he can’t stop. And then- And then Steve starts moving, moving up and down over Bucky’s length, riding his cock as though it’s all he lives for. 

Steve’s wings are held down and back behind him as he concentrates on stimulating both Bucky and himself, his antennae flying crazy with each movement- there’s so many pheromones and smells in the air, and they can both feel the tension and the heat down to their very bones. 

Hands wrap around Bucky’s shoulders, and he opens his eyes a slit to see Steve wrecking himself on Bucky’s cock. Steve’s hands fist in the fur on his back, slightly damp from sweat and exertion, and Bucky can’t help it- the fucked out expression that’s slowly passing over Steve’s face makes him just- He can’t help but thrust up and into Steve. 

Steve practically squeals.

Which of course sends Bucky spinning, the two of them thrusting, the two of them pleasuring each other and making obscene noises in cadence, a primal song of love and victory and life and-

Bucky comes when Steve squeezes around him, head thrown back and his wings making an audible sound as they come to life, and then Steve is coming from the contact, from the heat in the room. Bucky comes to first with Steve slumped on his shoulder, his wings draped around the both of them like a blanket, still on Bucky’s dick. 

And after, when they’ve cleaned up and Bucky has stopped sweating (the fur doesn’t always pair well with the more person-like sweat glands he still has), they sleep easily, and don’t even think of their human. Just of each other, together, so close they’re practically one. 

It’s these moments when Bucky loves Steve the most- when he’s blissed out and his walls have disappeared for just a moment, just a moment, but it’s still long enough for Bucky to say “You’re so beautiful, Steve” and for Steve to accept and believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an RP verse that me and Bluandorange do.


End file.
